Nunca jamas
by Rosita-Kun
Summary: Y es que era duro ver como no podría volver a ese lugar de nuevo y como nunca jamas le pertenecería a el, pero, era incluso peor saber que no podía volver a ver a su pequeña flor de cerezo. Un pequeño pensamiento de Yoh a su pequeño capullo, nada de yaoi, solo amor paternal. Algo de Spoiler de Shaman king kang zeng bang y Shaman king Flowers


Nuevas vidas nacerán y otras más terminaran. Pensar que eso se repite en un ciclo infinito debo admitir que sorprende y duele…Duele saber que nunca más podremos regresar a ese mundo, ya que; no es nuestro ahora. Parecía fantasioso y se confundía con un sueño de vez en cuando; hasta que volvíamos a despertar y nos dábamos cuenta de la realidad pero aun así soñábamos despiertos pero, Eso es lo que pasa cuando creces ¿No? Te vuelves realista. Saber que pudimos quedarnos en ese estado para siempre tengo que admitir que ahora suena tentador. En ese entonces no teníamos que preocuparnos por el futuro, pero ahora…

¿Cómo le explico todo esto? ¿En lo que está metido? ¿En lo que tendrá que afrontar? ¿Qué ahora tiene un primo y hasta una prometida también? ¿Y por qué no? Gente que desconoce y tendrá que formar un equipo con ellos ¿Cómo…podría verlo a los ojos y decirle que tuvimos que abandonarlo? Aunque su odio hacia mí ya es mucho, je. Tomo lo peor de cada uno, es igual de holgazán que yo y tiene el carácter de Annita o aun peor. Muy mala combinación diría yo.

De verdad ¿En qué momento paso esto? Aún recuerdo como hace poco años todos discutíamos por ver quién sería el Shaman King, como soñábamos con un futuro, una familia, pero ahora que la tenemos ¿Cómo podríamos protegerla? Es difícil ver como de un momento a otro pasa el tiempo y todas las cosas que conoces desaparecen y otras llegan, unas para bien y otras para mal, es duro saber cómo vas madurando para poder cumplir tu sueño infantil. Es más que doloroso ver cómo le pasas tus problemas a una generación siguiente.

Es un fracaso. No pudiste cumplir tu sueño en ese mundo y aun peor saber que nunca más podrás regresar ya que ese lugar ahora le pertenece a alguien más.

Pero, aun así; es más gratificante ver como un pequeño pedazo de tu ser, entra a este también, ver cómo se va desarrollando, pasando por los mismos obstáculos y derrotar que tú. Ver sus pequeñas y grandes victorias, haciendo que sonreías orgulloso ya que tu cultivaste esa pequeña flor explosiva que ahora se abre sendero a donde tú mismo estabas hace algunos año, sonreír nostálgico ante esto y saber que algún día el también será remplazado por alguien más pero, estando seguro que el sonreirá de la misma forma que lo haces tú ahora mismo, aunque el odie admitirlo, tienen la misma sonrisa que dice que todo saldrá bien y es que;

Al final todo saldrá bien porque eso es lo que prometiste y podrás ver a tu ya no tan pequeña flor explosiva salir de su capullo por sí solo haciendo que sonreías orgullos al recibir su legendaria izquierda. Si, sin duda ese es el mejor sueño que podría tener, incluso en vez de ser el Shaman King.

Ver a su rubia flor de cerezo de nuevo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Sí, sí. Aquí la desobligada de mi subiendo más fics sin revivir (hice un verso sin esfuerzo LOL) los otros .w. LOL**

**Pero ¿Qué les digo? Amo a la nueva generación:3 y pues me entro la nostalgia. Ver mis antiguos fics que subí cuando estaba en la secundaria y ahora estar en la prepa. Creo que es lo sienten Yoh y a los demás al ya no poder regresar al mundo de un shaman .3. Aparte de que, siempre he visto al continente Mu como algo asi como una especia de 'nunca jamás' como yo creo que lo pondría Takei .3. ya saben ultima…batalla…Los que leyeron el manga entenderanxD Aparte de que siempre veo fics sobre Anna y Hanna y me pregunto…Donde quedo el padre de esta chamaco desobligado?!e_e xD**

**Bueno, creo que aquí terminan mis notas gays uwu xD Es obvio que tiene 'algo' de spoiler de Shaman King Flowers, no?xD **

**Dejen Reviews por favor! :3 Muy pronto regresare a esta sección con la continuación de 'Por un vestido, se decide el destino' Aunque estoy pensando seriamente en cambiarle el titulo .3. xD**

**Bueno hasta la próxima y repito; dejen review!**


End file.
